A conventional system which comprises an input interface using a speech recognition technique or character recognition technique performs a subsequent process if a candidate with the highest confidence score, out of results of recognition for input speech or input characters, has a high confidence score. On the other hand, if the candidate with the highest confidence score has a low confidence score, other candidates are presented together with the candidate with the highest confidence score, and the user is prompted to select one from the presented candidates or input data again.
As for this technique, there is also disclosed a method in which the user selects one from other candidates using another input modality such as a finger, pen, or the like if erroneous recognition occurs in speech synthesis (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-295784). With this method, the user can easily cope with erroneous recognition.
Even with the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-295784, the use of any other input modality may not increase the convenience of selection in designating a certain position on a map.